papermario2showfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shadow Sirens
The Shadow Sirens are one of the main antagonists (except Vivian) in the series. Formerly, Vivian was a member of the group, but betrayed them since Beldam treated her with less respect. Doopless later join the team. History According to the directors, the series' reveals Vivian wasn't born during the Shadow Queens' destruction upon Rogueport. After the Shadow Queen was destroyed by the four heroes, Beldam ploted to resurrected her, but this was thousand years later. Beldam, in disguise, was looking for a pure female to be possessed by The Shadow Queen. She finds Peach who was in Rougeport's main square after running away from Toadsworth. They give her the key to getting the 7 Crystal Stars, the legendary map. They were plotting to kidnap her, but due to Peach's map that attracted a lot of attention, they ran away because of many witnesses. Later, they were seen with Sir Grodus, who was giving them another task of stealing Mario's map, which they knew he was going to the Boggly Woods. When the Shadow Sirens were at the Boggly Woods, Vivian spotted a necklace (which was Flurrie) near a passing by tree. Thinking it was very pretty, she decided to keep it. Members Beldam The self-proclaim leader of the Shadow Sirens. She is the elder sister of the group. It is implied she is more than a thousand years old, because she had known The Shadow Queen. Beldam is consider strangle by Mario's partners. Beldam is known to be extremely rude and bossy, treating the members of the group badly, with the exception of Marilyah. She recently treats Vivian bad the most, calling her such names as "ugly" and "useless" which often puts her down. This means Beldam is either forgetful (possibly since she's elderly) or is too stubborn to admit her mistakes. Marilyn The "silent-type" of the team, although, she talks slightly more in the anime. She﻿ is the middle sister of the group. Marilyn is the strongest out of The Shadow Sirens. She happens to keep quiet most of the time, but talks more than in the video game series of the game itself. When not talking she usually make "guh" noises. Although despite her very dark, mysterious personality, Marilyn has still shown a lot of loyalty towards her sister, Beldam. It is unknown wether or not she was okay with Beldam mistreating Vivian, but never shown coming to her denfenses as well as Doopliss. Vivian The "sweetheart" of the team, also consider the prettiest out of the group. She is the youngest of the sisters. According to the cast and Beldam, Vivian wasn't born during the Shadow Queen's destruction, making her younger to humans' ages. She often is very innocent and sensitive person when being mistreated by Beldam. It is implied Vivian has a fashion sense as she take an interest of Flurrie's necklace she had found. Later, when at Twilight, with her sister once again blaming Vivian for her own mistakes, makes Vivian search for the superbombomb on her own. When Mario (or "Shadow Mario") appeared, Vivian was crying worrying she might get punish. Mario finds the bomb and gives it to her. She then joins him, but later finds out that Mario was the person who's name and body was stolen. After th match between Doopliss, Mario's partners insults Vivian, not on purpose not knowng what was going on. Vivian decides to absndon her sisters and go on an adventure with Mario and co.